Nodes
A node is a point in the timestream where history branches in two. Thanks to the powers of the White Chronicle, you can return to any node and change your decisions to find a different path. As Teo and Lippti explain later in the game, these points are fixed in the timestream and are born of Stocke's experience: this means that you can't access a moment in history where Stocke was not present. List of Nodes Prologue Daydream Children of Historia Awakening) The Beginning) Specint Assignment) Top Secret Mission Force Core Joining Rosch Brigade The Closed Mine The Fallen Capital (ending) Breaking Rocks Duel in the Dark Night Watch (sidequest) Soldier Recruit (sidequest) SH Ch. 1 To Granorg The Bridge at Lazvil The Messenger's News The Queen Ascendant (ending) NoShow Echoing Hills Struggle with Bandits Breakthrough Beastkind Stocke's Display A Sealed Path (ending) Sword Dancing) Collecting Wood Preparing a Meal Aht's Prayer The Sister An Ancient City The King's Daughter (sidequest) Princess' Charge (ending) What Was Inherited (sidequest) Distorted Hope (ending) Accident in the Cave (sidequest) The Ultimate Dish (sidequest) AH Ch. 1 A New Mission Summoned by Raul Through Lazvil Heiss' Intentions Reporting to Viola The Valkyrie Kiel's Talent) Conditions Worsen Front of Despair (ending) Ambush Tactics Sand Fortress Battle A Message From Home Marco the Calm (sidequest) Raynie the Active (sidequest) RedLetter Day (sidequest) A Knight's End (ending) Flower of Promise (sidequest) A Letter to Tomorrow (sidequest) A Voice Unheard (ending) Engineer Recruit (sidequest) SH Ch. 2 Duty Revealed Castle Sewers Secret of the Sewers Escort How to Disappear Fated Assassination (ending) High Alert Successful Infiltration Princess of Light Mankind & Beastkind (sidequest) Chains of Hatred (ending) AH Ch. 2 One & Only (sidequest) Alistel's Offensive Viola's Decision Battle of Gran Plain A Meeting Too Late The Lion General (ending) Rosch in Crisis Wolf in the Fold Lives Entrusted Homecoming Parting Ways Flight Fiendish Swordsman Recruit (sidequest) Mercenary Recruit (sidequest) SH Ch. 3 The Resistance Sand Sword To Cornet Village Evil Tidings Capital in Flames Will's Sword Eruca's Whereabouts Aht's Fight Pierre's Betrayal Something Precious Rescue the Princess Wounded Otto Will to the Rescue Breakthrough Aht's Camp Death of a Friend Stray Lion (ending) Rosch in Fury East and West Battle Despairing Young Man (sidequest) Assassination of Dias (sidequest) The World's Betrayal (ending) AH Ch. 3 The Beastkind Forest Unacceptable Loss Gauntlet Beastkind's Favor Report from Vanoss Darkness in Alistel Reunion with Raul Premonition of War Shattered Steel Arm Assassination of Raul (ending) Rosch in Agony Lion's Awakening Wandering Soul (sidequest) Fleeting Peace (ending) Second Opinion (sidequest) Battlefield Missive (sidequest) SH Ch. 4 Imprisoned Stocke Gladiator Saving Aht Inquiry in the Desert The Tournament ChiClad Warrior Aht's Sacrifice (ending) Breaker of Chi Search for Friends The Great Menace Desert City Messiah A King's Decision Hedge in Exile A New Battle The Next Foe (sidequest) The Road to Victory (sidequest) AH Ch. 4 Celestian War A Friend to Elm Blade's Resurrection Winds of War Call to Destruction A New Alliance The Eternal War (ending) A Beastkind Warrior Gafka's Past Southbound Road to Forgia Gafka's Homeland Conversion (sidequest) SH Ch. 5 Scorching Battlefield Warlord's Request A Mighty King's Death (ending) Dias Strikes Stocke Strikes Secret Weapons Garland's Arrival Destroy the Ballistas Terrain Advantage A New Journey An Unwanted Reunion (sidequest) Simmering Fury (ending) AH Ch. 5 Battle for Skalla Rosch's Stratagem Skalla Liberated Sand Fortress Siege Commander's Fall Forbidden Weaponry Etherion Divine Judgement (ending) Royal Talisman A Black Disciple Gafka & the Scrolls The Ultimate Skill (sidequest) The Beast God's Birth (sidequest) Beast God's Reign (ending) At Journey's End (sidequest) Oncoming Calamity (ending) SH Ch. 6 Waiting at Skalla An Introduction Merchant Tarquin To Holff Ruins The Beast Mark Trial Overcoming the Trial The Final Defense Premature Invasion (ending) The Impregnable The Royal Throne Moon Armlet (sidequest) The Good Thief's Way (sidequest) The Living Legend (sidequest) The Three Contracts The Blades Trial (sidequest) The Starlit Trial (sidequest) The Light Trial (sidequest) The Final Trial (sidequest) AH Ch. 6 Flux War The Royal Secret Turning of the Tide Viola's Last Stand In Pursuit Demigod Hugo the Omnipotent (ending) Wielder of Infinity An End to Madness Thaumatech's End (sidequest) A Scholar's Creed (sidequest) AH Final The Shadow Crown Heiss' Scheme Call for Destruction The Sacrifice The Madness of Heiss A Timely Warning (sidequest) SH Final After Heiss Warlord's Sword The Road Perilous The Black Guardians Death in Black Warlord in Black Monstrocity in Black Valkyrie in Black Death Knell Final Battleground Aprocrypha Ritual of Flux A Promise The Show Goes On A Little Hero IronArmed General Shaman Overseers of Time Valkyrie in Repose Beast God at Rest Life of the Beastkind A Warrrior in Love The Lives of Humans